Behold the Darkness
by ScruffyDonut
Summary: Was he the only one left who believed in Sasuke? Naruto made a promise, and he intends to keep it. No matter the cost. Yaoi SasuNaru slight GaaNaru & SaiNaru
1. Chapter 1

Behold the Darkness

BEWARE: This is my very first fanfic! Ever! Lol. I'm kinda using these first few chapters as an experiment. Mainly, I hope that you will review and tell me if you think it's worth continuing. I already know basically where I want to go with this, but if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, well, I'm all ears. Or eyes, 'cause I can't hear your typing.

So, yeah. I DO NOT own Naruto. I don't even own this computer… or my car.

0-0

This fic starts off just after chapter 487 from the manga. It's just one way it could go. All just in my head. Remember, this is just a fic for fun. I'm not trying to diss Kishimoto. He's the master.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. The Raikage, Gaara, even Sakura, they all wanted Sasuke dead. Was he the only one left who believed in Sasuke? He promised that he would save his best friend. And he will do anything to keep that promise. Even if that meant making a deal with an 'old friend'. If all Sasuke could see now was darkness, he would show Sasuke true darkness…

Chapter 1

It was 3 a.m. just on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. Naruto sat up in his makeshift bed on the floor of the tent he was sharing with Sai and Kakashi-sensei. He had just recovered from a poisoned wound cause by Sakura. He had saved her from getting killed. Again. She had attacked Sasuke, the man she loved. After Naruto promised to bring Sasuke back to her, she goes and tries something stupid like that. Naruto began to wonder if she really knew what love was. She was just obsessed with the teme.

'Not as obsessed as I am, though.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto was sick of all this. This stupid war, started by Madara. And sick of Sasuke thinking he could just follow the older Uchiha around till he got his revenge on Konoha.

'And then what, Sasuke? Madara won't just let you go when he's done with you. How can you be so stupid?! He's gonna kill you!'

But Naruto's angry thoughts were interrupted when Sai entered the tent.

"Naruto? Kakashi-sensei sent me to get you ready to leave. We need to be back in Konoha by noon."

When Naruto didn't reply, Sai knelt beside him. Sai could really give a person an intense look, for a guy who wasn't supposed to have emotions. It was this look that unnerved Naruto. He had no idea what this raven-haired, penis-obsessed boy could be thinking. Naruto looked straight into Sai's eyes, trying to read what he saw there. After a few silent seconds passed, Naruto couldn't stand it.

"What, Sai? What are you thinking?"

Sai was initially taken back by Naruto's question. But hid it quickly.

"Nothing, Naruto. Let's go."

Naruto got dressed quickly after Sai left, and went outside in the early morning to head back to the village with the others. At first, Sakura tried to ask how he was doing, but Naruto didn't want to hear anything from her, so he dismissed her concerns. He told her, and the others, that he had a lot on his mind, and he didn't want to talk to anyone just yet. Naruto made sure Sai caught the pointed look he gave him.

The blonde still hadn't forgiven Sakura for her bullshit love confession in the Land of Iron. He honestly didn't think he would ever be able to. She had tried to use his emotions against him. It may have worked if he actually was in love with her. He used to have a crush on her, long ago, but now he only saw her as a sister. His feelings toward her were only platonic, but now, he felt disgusted with her. She tried to manipulate him, and failed miserably.

And then there was Gaara. Naruto liked the Kazekage alright. He had become a good person, and didn't try to lie to Naruto's face about Sasuke. But that still didn't mean that Gaara was right. Naruto trusted Gaara, but he just didn't want to hear what the red-head thought about Sasuke's fate. It wasn't his place. If it wasn't for Naruto's loyalty to his friends' safety, who knows where Gaara would be now. Dead, most likely. Why can't the Kazekage see? Sasuke will die, if not by Madara's hand, then by the Raikage's, or Konoha's.

Damn Raikage. He wants revenge on Sasuke. Why was everyone so obsessed with revenge? It's just a useless cycle of hatred and never-ending death.

Naruto's rambling mind halted suddenly when it posed a new question:

What if Sakura wanted revenge on Sasuke?

What if she hated him as much as she loved him? Was she the kind of person who would become so obsessed with someone, that she would rather kill him than even think of him with someone else? Naruto really couldn't find an answer for that. He thought he knew her, but now, he just didn't trust her. What if she'd lost her mind or something? Maybe she thought that by killing him, and then herself, she could be with him in death? Was she insane? Naruto chanced a look at his pink-haired teammate while they ran through the morning air. She was looking straight ahead, with a determined face. She looked so beautiful in the early light. She had grown to be so pretty when she wasn't glaring at him or crying over Sasuke. He'd always thought she was cute, and that's why he'd had a crush on her. But now it seemed, in Sakura's case, beauty is only skin deep.

He turned next to look at their new traveling companion. Karin was pretty too, but not as pretty as Sakura. Just another girl who was apparently obsessed with the teme. Naruto didn't know anything about this girl, really. Just that she can heal and she was a sensor. Other than that, he didn't know her at all. He'd love to be able to talk to her alone, but that wasn't going to happen. She could give him all kinds of information about Sasuke and the Akatsuki. But, as soon as they got home, she would be interrogated, and ultimately, broken.

His gaze jumped around to each of the other ninjas in his group. To Lee and Kiba, who were still angry with Sakura for tricking them. To Yamato and Kakashi. Yamato was probably ticked at Naruto for skipping out on him and running after Sakura. But Kakashi had swayed the man by telling him that if Naruto hadn't took off, Sakura just may have lost her life.

At last, his gaze went back to Sai. To Naruto, Sai had been acting strange. Danzou **had** just been killed, but Sai had been odd before they went to samurai land. Well, more odd than usual. Naruto couldn't figure the artist out. He was always cold, but he seemed to be warming up. Especially towards Naruto. The blonde just hoped there wasn't more to Sai than friendship. The guy creeped him out enough already. When said guy suddenly met Naruto's gaze in mid jump, the blonde flushed and quickly looked away. He couldn't believe Sai caught him while his train of thought was on something like _that_. Naruto didn't think his own gate swung that way, but if it did, he would die before he ever thought Sai was hot. Sai was a weirdo jerk.

0-0

It was afternoon when they finally reached the destroyed Konoha. They were walking up to where the main gates used to be when Karin spoke up for the first time since they left.

"I know you may not want to hear what I have to say, but I'm going to say it anyway." It didn't seem like she was speaking to any of them specifically, until she turned to address Naruto. "I may not have known Sasuke as well as you did, but I had met him once. It was the chuunin exams, here in your village. He saved me once, like a real gentleman. He even smiled at me." She seemed to have lost herself in a fond memory then, and gave a soft smile as she looked away. Sakura just glared at her from behind.

"Go on, Karin." Naruto urged her on.

"But now," She met his eyes once again, and Naruto could see the fear she must be feeling. "he's changed. I don't know what happened to him. He's just so cold."

"Sounds like Sasuke's taking this darkness thing a little too seriously." Kakashi said.

Kiba scoffed. "He's always taken himself too seriously, the little prick." The dog-lover's comment earned him double glares from the two girls.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about him, Karin?"

"Naruto, I think you'd better let the interrogation force handle any more info from her. Alright?"

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi sighed. He apparently didn't know exactly how he should handle the situation he was in now. He was the acting Hokage and he looked absolutely lost. So, he sent most of them off to find someone to help or just find something to do while he took Karin to Ibiki.

And there was plenty to do in Konoha. The ninjas had set up temporary camps to house the villagers. Even though Konoha was now a crater, it looked more like a military camp. The whole place was filled with tents, ranging from small ones used for normal camping, to huge tents, some the size of buildings. The small ones mainly housed the ninja teams, while the bigger tents were shelters for the regular civilians. But the biggest tent of all was the medical tent. It was so large that it held many smaller tents inside, with beds set up with equipment. Sakura headed there, and Naruto thought about following her to check on Tsunade-baachan, but before he could take even one step, he was attacked.

"Boss! Look everyone! Naruto's back!"

If Konohamaru hadn't shouted first, his tackle/hug would've sent Naruto to the ground. Laughing, the blonde tried to pry the kid off him. There were many villagers gathered around them now, hailing Naruto as their savior and hero.

"Yeah, some hero I am. We live in tents in a barren crater." He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Having all this positive attention was odd, but he loved it nonetheless.

"Oh, c'mon boss. It's not like we can't just rebuild! We have a lot of help, ya know. Suna is sending supplies and extra hands, and even Kiri and the Land of Waves are putting some in. We'll have everything back to normal in no time!"

"Kirigakure is helping us?" This surprised Naruto.

"Yep. The new Mizukage is really trying to look good. She allied with the Kazekage, and he asked if she could help us out. Or something like that. That's the rumor, anyway."

Konohamaru gave Naruto a big grin as he bounced up and down on his feet. 'This kid has too much energy.' He just grinned back.

"So, where to first Konohamaru?" Naruto looked around. There were tons of people working on everything at once. The small crowd that had gathered to welcome him back slowly dispersed, all going back to work. Naruto thought this must be the 'will of fire' that the old man had talked about. None of the people were mad that they had all this work to do. They looked happy. Just thankful to be alive.

"That's easy, boss. To Ichiraku's! You must be starved for ramen, right?" The kid was bouncing again.

"Ichiraku's?! He's already got a new stand?!"

"Yep. So how about it? I think he got it back up so quick just for you, heehee."

"Heck, yeah! Let's go!"

0-0

'Still the best ramen ever.'

Naruto was grinning ear to ear now that he was home again. He'd already helped finish one building, and was on to the next. He was having fun with this manual labor. It felt like he was really getting something done for once. You can't get immediate satisfaction from training, not like this. He could see wall after wall going up, and by the end of the day, he was just as excited as Konohamaru for the rebuilding. When most of the people started piling in their tents for the night, Naruto headed for the forest. He wasn't tired yet, even after such a long day, and he wanted to be alone so he could think. He found a large clearing and sat down at the base of a particularly large tree. The full moon was shining brightly down on him, and it took him back to a simpler time.

He thought about Team 7. He recalled memories of training, eating, fighting, and laughing. He remembered Sasuke's face when he would come up with some ridiculous plan that was so crazy it would work. Like, when they had to fight Zabuza to free Kakashi from the water prison. He remembered Sasuke's smirk when the plan that he had cooked up actually worked. He missed that smirk. Then, Naruto thought about Haku. The conversation between them in the forest, about having a precious person to protect. He saw Haku laying dead and heard Zabuza asking to be with Haku in the afterlife as it started to snow. A tear rolled freely down Naruto's whiskered cheek. He wondered if they were together somewhere. Was it snowing?

Such unnecessary suffering. They loved each other. They weren't just tools. No human is. Living beings can't be stripped of emotion. He thought of Sai. How hard is this for him? Sai's relearning how to feel. Is he free now that Danzou is gone?

Naruto's mind raced. The Sandaime. He died protecting this village. His beloved Konoha.

'Just like my father. And I was so mad at him for the kyuubi. What would I have done? Hm, I wonder if I'm like him at all.'

Naruto didn't know. At one time, he could've asked Jiraiya. The Pervy Sage knew his father. If only he could have just one more day with him. He'd have so much to ask. So much to thank him for. More tears ran as Naruto thought of the only man he could have truly called family. Jiraiya was more than a mentor. He loved that pervert like a father. Naruto broke down into sobs. He missed him too.

'Why am I out here crying like a baby when I still have so many important people to protect? Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, Konohamaru… Sasuke. Oh Sasuke. If you could know how I really feel, would that be enough? I meant what I said, though. I will die for you. If I have to kill you, then you won't go alone. I'll follow you. Just like Zabuza and Haku.'

A crunching sound broke Naruto out of his stupor. He looked up to find, once again, Sai interrupting his thoughts. He quickly wiped his face and started to move, but Sai had already sat down. Right next to him. Naruto tensed but stayed sitting. Sai never looked at him, instead focusing on the moon above. When Naruto was about to make a break for it, Sai finally spoke.

"He doesn't love you. Not the way you love him. Why can't you forget him and rebuild your life, Naruto? You don't deserve to hurt. Not because of him."

Blue eyes widened. He was speechless. He couldn't breath. 'What the hell?'

"Sai, what…why…I don't…"

"Naruto." Sai then looked directly into Naruto's eyes, that same intensity as before, burning out of black depths. "You have made me so confused. I don't know what I'm feeling, but I do know I feel something. I trust you. I want to protect you. Naruto, I…"

"Sai, what are you trying to say?" Naruto was panicking. 'Oh God, please don't let this be some kind of confession!'

"What I'm saying, Naruto, is that you need to forget about Sasuke. He's lost the ability to love."

Anger flooded through Naruto so fast, he thought he had just caught on fire. He abruptly stood and looked down at the artist. But his anger changed to sadness at the lost look he was being given.

"Sai, no human loses the ability to feel. We all love, hurt, need. It's not something that we can get rid of. No matter how hard we try. Our hearts are with us, forever."

Naruto walked away, all the way back to Konoha, alone. His body felt exhausted now.

He just wanted to cry again.

0-0

That night, when Naruto was finally able to fall asleep, he didn't dream. Instead, he was pull deep into a dark, damp sewer. His sewer. Apparently, the kyuubi had something to say.

He knew this place only too well. He decided he might as well find out what the fox wanted. He made his way through the dark tunnels to the large, dimly light room that housed the demon's prison.

"_You finally came to see me, kit? It's been awhile."_

"_Yeah, it has. What do you want, Kyuu?_

"_Don't get snippy with me, kit. How many times have I saved your ass now? If you didn't have me, you would have died a long time ago."_

"_Saved me? You've only worried about saving your own fur. Don't pretend like you care. It doesn't suit you."_

A loud, low rumble echoed as the kyuubi laughed at Naruto.

"_Touché, kit. And I'm about to save your petty little life again."_

"_Oh? I didn't know I was in danger. Other than being in here with you, of course."_

"_You are a danger to yourself, brat. You don't really want to die for that little Uchiha, do you? You really plan on letting him kill you? What about all the other people who need you? Your death would destroy their poor little hearts…"_

"_So, your just trying to talk me out of dying so you can finally get out of here and go on another killing spree, is that it?"_

"_Humph. Trying to talk __**you**__ of out something you've already made up your mind about is a waist of time. You're too stubborn for your own good, kit. But… maybe there's another way?"_

"_Another way? To get Sasuke back and stop this war?" _Naruto was wary about what the kyuubi might want him to do, but if there was something the fox wanted to tell him, he would at least hear him out. After all, he was a powerful demon. And he's been around a lot longer than Naruto. And, Kyuubi wanted Madara dead. Just another revenge nutcase.

"_You can't stop Sasuke from wanting vengeance on this village. But you can cut off his source. We all know that Sasuke isn't the real problem. It's __**Madara**__."_

The giant kitsune spat out the elder Uchiha's name like it was venom.

"_That filthy human destroys everything he touches. But he knows his game, I'll give him that. He plays his pawns so well. He knows what they will do before __**they**__ do. You cannot take him while you are so week though. Even if you were to release me now, I wouldn't have the power to kill him. We need my full strength to win against him."_

"_You're full strength?"_

"_Did you not listen to your father, brat? He told you himself. He only sealed half of my chakra within you."_

For the second time that night, Naruto was shocked into speechlessness. He had completely forgotten what his dad told him. Other than that he believed in Naruto. He was just so happy to finally find out who he was. He was the son of the Yondaime. He was still proud about that.

"_My father must have only sealed half of you for a reason. He probably thought I would lose control or something."_

"_No, kit. He __**couldn't**__ fully seal me. He could barely force this half to stay put. And that was with the Shinigami's powers."_

"……_.The death god? I…I don't understand…"_

Kyuubi was laughing at him again.

"_Of course you don't. Your father used a jutsu on me that could manipulate the Shinigami's powers of sealing. That's why he died. The Shinigami is a powerful being, and he requires compensation. The God of Death has powers even demons have to obey. He is a god, after all."_

This was all too much for Naruto's mind to process at once. He had never known any of this. How strong was the Fourth? That he could use the power of a god to defeat a demon? Naruto figured that, if he had that kind of strength, he really could beat Madara Uchiha, and get Sasuke back. He could stop all this madness, before it got worse.

"_So, where is the other half of your chakra? Is there another jinchuuriki?"_

Kyuubi sighed. _"That's the problem, kit. I have never been able to find my missing chakra. Until now. I first sensed it while you were in the Land of Iron. It was very faint then, but now, I can almost taste it. I feel it's just out of my reach. It's so close, yet so far, kit. And it's being…protected. By a foreign chakra. But a chakra I have felt before. But that chakra isn't layered over mine, like a host. It seems more like a ward."_

"_What's a ward?"_

"_An ancient jutsu. And a strong one, at that. But I can't tell where it is. That's a problem with warding. You can't find anything that's protected by it. But, like I said, I know that chakra. And there is someone who may be able to find it. Go to him, kit. He knows more than you think. Get him to take you there. My power is waiting…"_

0-0

Naruto now had too much to think about. The next day he got up, went straight to Ichiraku's, then went back to work in the village. Citizens and ninja alike were working so hard to repair their home, and the blonde felt bad because he actually considered leaving. But he knew he had to do something. And what the kyuubi offered him sounded like a nightmare to Naruto, but it may be the only way. He wanted to protect everyone, save the world, and get Sasuke back. The promise he initially made to Sakura wasn't really just for her. He vowed to himself, and to Sasuke, that he would never give up. He would do anything for that teme. Why? He didn't understand why he felt so desperate. Maybe he would find out on the way to saving his best friend.

After he worked all day, Naruto grabbed ramen to go that night. He had taken three bowls and headed back into the forest. He made sure that no one (Sai) had followed him, and silently made his way toward a certain area.

'It's a good thing this part wasn't destroyed by Pein. I guess it's good, anyway…'

Naruto still couldn't believed he was actually doing this. 'I must be insane. Sneaking out here in the middle of the night to find somebody who may or may not be dead already, and he's an enemy at that! This better be worth it, you stupid fox…'

Grumbling the entire way, Naruto finally made it to his destination. Deep in Nara clan territory, he sat the ramen on the ground. He pulled out his stolen shovel, and began to dig.

0-0_0-0

Ok, what you think so far? I'm not sure about pairings, yet. Other than the whole SasuNaru thing, which I don't know if I'll actually get them together or not. And yes, I think Sai has a thing for Naru. But that's just me. Oh, well. Chapter 2 should be up real soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Behold the Darkness

Rated M for language.

I still Do Not own Naruto. I never will.

Chapter 2

Naruto would go so far for Sasuke-teme. As far as to dig up a half-dead psychopath in a forest in the middle of the night. It was creepy enough just being out here, with the full moon glowing from behind a mask of clouds. But Naruto could also see little shining dots all around him. The deer in the woods were all silent and completely still as they watched him work. And then, it just got worse. About 3 feet in, Naruto's **borrowed **shovel hit something, and he could hear a muffled cry from under the dirt.

'Oh, God. Found him.'

Naruto's hand was shaking something awful as he reached down to start swiping dirt off the talking head. He could hear the guy spouting all kinds of colorful sentences, and Naruto started digging with his hands like a madman.

'I feel like a friggin' dog.'

Finally, his dirt in-crusted hand found silver hair. A violent shiver ran its way up Naruto's spine, and he felt like gagging. Taking a deep breath, he regained what little composure he had to begin with, and dug Hidan's head out of the ground.

"Finally! Took you fuckers long enough to get me out of this shit hole! Turn me around, goddamn it!"

On the verge of tears, Naruto picked up the cursing head and turned it to face him. The blonde was obviously the last person Hidan expected to see.

"The fuck?! Who the hell are you? Oh, wait. I know. You're the kyuubi jinchuuriki. What, wanted to interrogate me for the goods on Akatsuki?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. He had to deal with this guy? Why did the gods hate him so?

"Well, um, actually. It doesn't matter what you have to say about the Akatsuki anymore. Seeing as how they're pretty much all dead. And I know more about the members than you did."

"Ha. All dead, huh? Serves 'em right. Leaving me here. So what did you bring me to eat. It better be good. And I need my body put back together."

Hidan eyed the bag that was innocently sitting on the ground behind Naruto. This kid must know that he could die from lack of nutrients. Otherwise, why would he bring food? And how did this kid know, anyway? The demon must've known.

"I brought the only food I could. Ramen. But it's the world's best so, you can just eat it anyway. Do I really have to dig up the rest of your body? And how am I supposed to reassemble you anyway? Sew you back together or something?"

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, dumb ass! Now, chop-chop!"

'What. An. Ass.' Naruto got back to digging, and with Hidan's insightful commentary, found most of his torso, both arms (though one was missing the elbow), and one foot.

"Where the hell are you're damn legs! Legs cant's just disappear!"

"They probably walked off again…"

"Seriously?" Naruto nervously looked around. He did not want to be snuck up on by man-legs in a dark forest.

0-0

Naruto and Hidan ended up arguing back and forth for a good half hour about the Jashinist's body conundrum, until Naruto gave up and went to find some fishing wire and a large hook.

It was really gross sewing body parts together, but the blonde tried to make quick work of it. The last thing he needed was to be caught helping an ex-Akatsuki member who had killed Asuma-sensei. Shikamaru would never forgive him.

While he worked he told Hidan everything he knew so far about the fate of Akatsuki. Hidan actually freaked when he found out that Naruto defeated Pein, but calmed somewhat when Naruto assured him that Pein had not been the real leader. Hidan had already known a bit about Madara Uchiha, but nothing Naruto hadn't already heard before. No new information there. So he decided he would drop the bomb on the immortal.

"I got you out of that hole for a reason, and you probably already figured that by now. I need you're help in finding someone."

"I knew it. What makes you think I will help, or that I know who you're talking about?… Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Well… I have no idea either." Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I just know that this person is old, and knows a lot of old jutsus, and is most likely a Jashinist. I'm looking for this person because they have something that I want, but I can't find it because it's warded."

"…..Shit, kid. You had to ask me about her, didn't ya?"

"So you do know." It wasn't a question. Naruto felt hope now. Hidan knew who she was, and he was going to take Naruto to her. Even if Naruto had to shove a newly decapitated Hidan-head in a bag and carry it.

"Yeah. It's rumored that she is the first Jashinist to have achieved immortality. And you're right, she is old. And powerful. She's also my ex-sensei. She taught me the ways of Jashin. And the only reason I'm telling you anything, you little punk, is because you got my out of that hole! Don't think I'm gonna help you anymore for fuckin' nothing!"

The sudden outburst had scared the crap out of Naruto. He jumped, and the fishing hook he was using to sew the head to the torso got lodged through Hidan's cheek. The blonde froze. He had to purse his lips together to keep from bursting out in giggles at the look the other man gave him. The silver-haired ninja was **pissed**. Naruto had to keep his mouth clamped shut while trying to maneuver the metal out of Hidan's mouth. Though, after fifteen minutes of careful prodding and pulling, Naruto ended up having to pry Hidan's mouth open and shove his fingers inside. Though, he was tempted to gag the man with his fist, he thought twice about that after he suffered from a pretty nasty bite.

An hour and a half later, Naruto was pretty pleased with his work. He'd refused to look for anymore missing pieces, and the Jashinist looked like a cheap version of Frankenstein's monster. He had one full arm in use, but the other arm Naruto had to salvage into a stump. The blonde really didn't think Hidan could make use of a stump, but the immortal insisted. Hidan's torso was complete down to the hips, and Naruto was glad he hadn't found it in better shape. He really didn't want to have to handle any dirty private parts.

Hunger made itself known to Naruto now, as he watched Hidan eat the ramen, propped up against a tree. But after what he just went through, the blonde couldn't imagine ever eating again.

0-0

It was about midnight now, and Naruto was beyond tired already. He knew resting now would only be a bad thing. He could not be caught out here now. He had gone too far. Saving a member of Akatsuki when everyone in the village thought it best to leave him to die. Or just stay buried. He was probably the only person in the Land of Fire, besides Hidan of course, who knew that an immortal Jashinist can die. Most injuries can be dealt with, but they have to eat. Naruto didn't understand how that must work, and he didn't really care. He didn't have to worry about being immortal. And he never wanted to.

"So, Hidan. Will you lead me to this old woman? 'Cause we really need to get going. Otherwise, I have a lot more digging to do before I head back."

Hidan was eyeing Naruto with an odd look on his pale face. For a moment, Naruto just stared back. Naruto was getting really tired of people giving him these weird looks.

"Tch. After all this crappy sewing I had to go through, just to eat. And now I'm gonna have to deal with being a fucking head again."

The immortal seemed to be talking to himself. He was grumbling about cold ramen and disobedient legs. Naruto took this to mean Hidan had decided to help him, and that the Jashinist had to bitch about it. Naruto watched Hidan argue with himself for a while longer. Then, finally, Hidan addressed the blonde once again.

"Fine. Since I can't walk you'll have to carry my head. But you're not putting me in a fucking sack! You'll have to find a box or a crate or something. We'll go west. Through northern River country, then through the Land of Wind. We'll have to stick north, and just south of Rain country. Stay away from all the villages, and watch out for supply routes between Suna and Konoha. After we reach the eastern deserts of Wind country, we shouldn't have to worry about any ninja threats. **Shouldn't** anyway."

Naruto listened closely to Hidan's plans, but deep down he was starting to panic. He was actually leaving Konoha. He just hoped that they would understand why he had to go. He was the only one who could save Sasuke. If he couldn't even save one person, his best friend, then how could he ever become a reliable leader? Ever since he was young, all he wanted was to become a strong ninja, and surpass all the Hokages before him. He wanted the villagers to recognize him, not as a threat, but as a hero and leader. He wanted them to see him for who he was. But then, he found his first real friends. He found Iruka and Kakashi and Sakura. He found Sasuke. He understood pain like Sasuke did. He knew loneliness like Sasuke did. Naruto worked hard so that he could have Sasuke's attention, friendship, and faith. But all he did was drive his teme away.

Naruto knew he had made Sasuke jealous. He had surpassed the Uchiha in strength, and had pushed him away. His Sasuke was gone now, because of him. Sasuke was shielding himself in darkness now, cutting away at all the ties he had in Konoha. But Naruto wanted Sasuke back. And if that meant giving up his life, then so be it. After all, the blonde felt stronger for Sasuke than for anyone else he had lost before.

With newfound confidence, Naruto agreed to everything Hidan had said. And, he also made a new vow.

'Sasuke Uchiha, I'll find you. I'll leave Konoha for you, for good. I'll free you from this war. I'll give you happiness again. We'll be together again. I promise.'

0-0

Another beautiful day blossomed over the rebuilding of Konoha. The sun was bright, birds were singing, and people were rising to work. Konohamaru was so proud. This village was going to be his one day. He would run it with pride and confidence, just like his grandfather had done. And, just like ojiisan, he would die for these people. Only if he had to, though.

He was looking for Naruto. Konohamaru had woken up and saw the boss was already gone, so he figured he'd join him at Ichiraku's. But Naruto wasn't there either. When he had asked the old man if Naruto had already eaten, the owner told him he hadn't seen Naruto since the night before. And that Naruto had seemed to be in a hurry.

Now, the young genin was worried. He had looked all around the village, looking for his boss. He even had Udon and Moegi helping. But none of them could find Naruto. Eventually, he decided the only place the blonde could be was the hospital tent. But on his way there, he ran into Naruto's creepy teammate. He couldn't remember the ninja's name, and he'd only actually seen him with the boss a couple of times. But maybe he knew something about Naruto's sudden disappearance.

"Hey guy! Have you seen Naruto today? I can't find him anywhere. It's like he's ignoring me or something."

Sai looked at the kid who'd just called him 'guy.' He was one of Naruto's good friends, even though he was a lot younger. And he was the grandson of the third Hokage. Sai figured he might as well tell the kid.

"Naruto's gone."

"W…what did you say? What do you mean gone?"

"Naruto left last night. He went after Sasuke. He didn't want anyone to follow, or to worry about him."

Konohamaru was shocked. Naruto left? How could he?

"But don't worry about him. He'll come back. And probably with the Uchiha. I don't believe he left for good. He just wants to save the world. I'll tell the elders. You just go back to work, alright?"

With a fake smile, Sai reconciled Konohamaru. But, even though he told the kid Naruto would come back, he himself didn't believe it. He knew Naruto was going to sacrifice himself for that Uchiha bastard. Sai felt so many emotions now. Why could Naruto of all people leave him so confused? He'd read so many books about people and feelings, but he'd never found anything that could answer his questions. He didn't want Naruto to die. He wanted Naruto to be happy, but he didn't want Sasuke to come back. Sai knew that if Sasuke were to come back, Naruto would be happy. And that thought left a sharp pain burning in his chest. Okay, so he was jealous of Sasuke. He got that. But why? Why did it matter to Sai who made Naruto happy? Just as long as the blonde smiled that bright, warm smile, Sai shouldn't care, right? But no, he did care. He wanted to be the one who made Naruto smile. He wanted that smile to be for him. Sai loved that smile, when it was real. Sai loved everything about Naruto. That beautiful smile, those bright, crystal clear blue eyes. That cute little blush on those lined cheeks. As Sai thought about the other boy, he felt a warmth envelope his chest, drowning out the pain. It was fleeting, but so strong. He had the same feeling when he was around Naruto. Pain, overwhelmed by….something else. Sai had never read anything that described that feeling. Nothing he'd ever found in writing could come close.

Sai made up his mind then. He'd go to Kakashi. He'd ask to follow Naruto and bring him back to the village. Or if he couldn't, he'd ask to go with Naruto, and help the sun bring back the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

Behold the Darkness

I Do Not own Naruto.

Still rated M for language.

Chapter 3

After much consideration, Naruto came to the informed, rational decision that deserts suck.

Naruto was hot, thirsty, sunburned, and had sand in places he didn't know he had. And on top of all that, the fishing basket he wore strapped across his back as he walked wouldn't stop griping. Hidan didn't have as much to complain about as Naruto did. Hidan didn't have to do all the walking and the cloth draped over the basket shielded the Jashinist from the evil rays of the sun. And yet, Hidan would not shut up. But at least all this walking was getting them somewhere. They had successfully neared the border of Wind country, and were about to pass into unknown territory. Unknown to Naruto, anyway. Hidan had done quite a bit of traveling before. First when he left his own village, and then for Akatsuki.

Ultimately, they were headed for a small island in a country known as the Land of Swamps. There was a large inland canal in the southern most swamp that lead to a gulf of freshwater to the east. This canal cut off a tiny piece of solid land, called the Island of Souls. This is where Naruto was going. He did **not** like how scary this all sounded, but Hidan insisted that the haunting name was just stupid local superstitions. The island was home to only one soul, and it was still alive. Hidan had only told Naruto what he needed to know about his old master. Her name was Tsukiko and she was very old. Even Hidan had no idea what her true age was, but apparently she had been around before humans learned how to be ninjas. All of the tales Naruto had ever heard hinted that the earliest ninja, the Sage of Six Paths, had developed a way to use chakra as a viable power source. But if this Tsukiko was really as old as Hidan said, that would mean that people had used chakra long before ninjas had. The silver-haired ninja explained:

"To combat the rise of samurai military powers, people with large concentrations of chakra tried to develop alternate forms of fighting. The samurai were infantry fighters, meaning they would usually fight in large groups on the battlefield. But they were still too fucking strong, even going solo. So, this small group of rebels created a fighting system called ninjistu, which gave them the advantage of surprise and allowed them to outwit the samurai. But it wasn't enough. The samurai could use chakra against their taijutsu. Then one man, the Rikudou Sennin, a priest who knew the secrets of chakra manipulation, joined up with the rebels, taught them what he knew, and so our modern ninjutsu was born. He became known as the Savior of the World by bringing peace and yada, yada, yada. My point is, blondie, that before ninjas, there were samurai. And before samurai, there were priests. Tsukiko is a priestess. She became a follower of Jashin-sama during that same samurai/ninja war I just told you about."

"What side was she on? I mean, was she with the samurai or ninja?"

"Tch. Tsukiko doesn't take sides. She's on her own side. That how we Jashinists are. We only answer to Jashin-sama. And that Uchiha fuck thought he could just use me like a toy! Fuck that cocksucker! He's got a lot coming to him. Courtesy: me….bitch."

Hidan was prone to these sudden, and eccentric, outbursts. He would be explaining something one minute, only to immediately get mad and start shouting curses and threats the next. Naruto thought it must be a bit like turrets syndrome.

0-0

"So Naruto went off after Sasuke by himself? I figured that might happen. Thanks for letting me know, Sai."

Kakashi let out a long sigh. Figures. The little blonde goof was so determined to save the Uchiha emo that he left, without even saying goodbye. Not that Kakashi would have just let him leave. But still.

"Kakashi-sama, I would like to track Naruto. I can bring him back."

And Sai looked so determined. But Kakashi didn't want to lose another ninja, not when the village was just getting back on it's feet. So, he decided he'd compromise.

"Track him, Sai. But only track him. I want to know where he's going. Don't let him know you're there. He'll just get all pissed. Just find out where Sasuke is now, or Madara for that matter, and report back immediately, got it?"

At Sai's nod, Kakashi sent the kid on his way. This week had already been so bad. First Naruto up and left, then Sai asks to leave, and Kakashi hadn't been able to find even one minute to read his beloved Icha Icha Paradise. All he wanted to do was spend time with those cute little characters and the wonderful situations they always managed to find themselves in. Sighing again, the jounin knew that wasn't going to happen, because now an ANBU had come to inform him that the council was ready to see him.

"I'm ready."

But Kakashi really wasn't ready. He didn't want to be Hokage. He just wanted to live normally, now that he'd finally been able to make peace with his father. He was ready to settle down, maybe find someone to take out, and to wake up with every morning. But the silver-haired jounin knew that wasn't going to happen either. Now that the Fourth Shinobi War was just on the horizon, and he was about to be made Hokage officially, there was nothing but more fighting and death in his future. And besides, the one person who he has had his eye on recently doesn't know about his feelings.

Kakashi entered the chamber. The elder council members were there to admit him as their new leader, but suddenly, Shizune and some of the other medical team interrupted the meeting.

"Tsunade-sama! She's awake! The Hokage's alive!"

'Oh, thank God.'

0-0

Sai was elated. Kakashi let him go after Naruto. But for once, Sai wasn't about to follow orders. He was going to approach the blonde and ask him to come back and forget about Sasuke one last time. But, if Naruto was determined to go after Sasuke, Sai would follow Naruto. He didn't know why, but Sai had decided he'd follow Naruto to the end of time itself. The beautiful blonde was precious to Sai, he had given the artist something that had been taken away. Sai could feel again. Sai had found a bond. And he didn't want to lose that, not again.

He headed to the last place he needed to go before he left. Sai headed to the largest tent to speak with Sakura. He'd need certain provisions for the journey, and decided to ask his pink-haired teammate. When he arrived at the hospital, there was a commotion going on. Medic nins were running back and forth, shouting at each other. Sai quickly found Sakura, just to see that she was crying.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, Sai. I'm so happy! Tsunade-sama is awake again! She's alright now."

"That's great Sakura-chan. What's that?"

Sai had noticed the scroll Sakura was holding. It was sealed, but had **Naruto Uzumaki **written on the band it was rolled in.

"Oh, this? Tsunade-sama asked me to give this to Naruto. Do you know where he is? I haven't seen him around lately. But I guess he still doesn't want to talk to me, after what I did. He'll be so happy to know his baachan is okay, though."

"I can take it to him for you. I was just about to go see him anyway."

"Well, alright. But you can't read this! It's for Naruto's eyes only. Even I don't know what's in it."

"Of course."

Sakura handed the scroll over to Sai and watched him put it in his backpack. She also gave him the supplies he asked for.

"Do you have a mission, Sai? You sure are packing pretty heavily."

"Yes. But I can't go into any details. You understand."

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan."

She watched Sai walk away. Sakura didn't think anymore about him or Naruto as she went back to waiting on her old sensei.

0-0

Exhausted after traveling all day, Naruto flopped down on the ground, hard. He felt like he'd lost a fight with a seriously pissed off Sakura. He was tired and so hungry. But Hidan refused to let him rest or stop to eat anything. At least the trip wasn't boring. Hidan could find anything to bitch about. Naruto wanted to just tune him out so many times, but anytime he'd try, the immortal would throw in something important that Naruto needed to know, just to make sure he was listening. Once, Naruto had to double back after missing a turn and going for nearly two miles before that damned head said anything to him about it.

"Maybe you'll fuckin' listen to me from now on, brat."

Once they made camp, and Naruto ate what little food he had left, Hidan told him that they didn't have much longer to go.

"Only one more day and a half, I'd say. Then we'll have to stick to the water. No one from your ratty little village has followed us yet, thank Jashin. So, what does this old broad have that you want so bad, anyway?"

Naruto remembered what the fox had told him about secrecy. Actually, Kyuubi told him not to let anyone in on what he was doing, as if Naruto couldn't figure that one out on his own. But seeing as this man would just find out when they got there, Naruto thought he'd just tell him that Tsukiko had the other half of the nine-tailed chakra sealed away. But when Naruto mentioned that the demon inside hadn't felt his own power until now, Hidan scoffed.

"What's so funny?"

"Look, kid, it sounds to me like the old woman wants you to find her. She's a pro at what she does, and she's always been excellent at sealing, so she's not likely to slip up and make her presence known to anybody. She wants you for something, otherwise that stupid fox would never have felt it."

"Wants me for what?"

"How would I know?! I've been in the ground, remember? Besides, I haven't seen her in awhile. Who knows what she has planned for you."

Now **that** had Naruto worried. What if this woman refused to help him? What if she wanted the Kyuubi's power for her own, like Madara? What if he'd made a horrible mistake? Naruto had learned not to trust his demonic side, but this all had seemed like it could work. He thought this was his only chance to really make a difference. To get his teme to see the truth.

A few minutes later, Naruto could hear the snores of his traveling partner. He laid down, ready to finally get his much needed rest, but found he couldn't sleep. He had this nagging feeling, just at the back of his mind, like he'd forgotten something but couldn't remember what. So he decided to talk to the one who started this whole mess he was in now. Naruto delved deep inside his own mind, till he was in a trance-like state. When he opened his eyes once again, he was greeted by the familiar cage that held Kyuubi.

"_Hey, Kyuu! You better not be asleep! Wake up, I gotta talk to you!"_

"_What do you want, kit? I'm very busy right now."_

Naruto couldn't even imagine what the fox might be busy doing, and he didn't really care to know. At the leer he was being given by the giant animal, he just wanted to change the subject. Quickly.

"_I'm worried about this woman who has your chakra. What if she has some kind of weird plan to get me there? I mean-"_

"_Don't worry so much, kit. She won't do anything bad to you."_

"_And how would you know? You'd never even heard of her till Hidan told me!"_

"_That is exactly how I would know, you little brat. For as long as I've been around, I had never come across a big, bad witch out for blood. So just chill out. I highly doubt someone of her caliber is going to use you for some diabolical plan for more power. Those who are truly powerful don't need to go looking for more."_

"_What, like you're doing, sending me to her?"_

"_Watch it, kit. I'm not looking for more power, I'm looking for __**my**__ power so I can be complete again. And you should go get some sleep so your little slave driver can push you even harder tomorrow."_

And with that conversation obviously over, Naruto feel into a fitful sleep, filled with dreams of broomsticks, little foxes wearing red hoods, and faceless sand people.

0-0

'This is going to be a hot year for Suna.'

The Kazekage had just returned to his village the day before. The Land of Iron was a dreadfully cold place, and it had hardly done anything but snow. And now that he was finally back home in the desert, he realized how much he'd missed it. He loved his home very much. The sun was always bright and hot, and the sand was dry and warm. Temari and Kankuro had been excited to see what the weather in the mountains would be like, and wanted to have a bit of a change from the heat. But that hadn't lasted long, for when they first arrived at the Five Kage Summit, it was cold. And not just cold, but painfully cold. Both of Gaara's siblings vowed under pain of death never to return to the snow drenched climate.

Suna had been so busy lately. All the export trading with Konoha had left it a little worse for wear, but news from the Leaf village made it worthwhile. Their rebuilding was coming along very nicely, and they would soon be at tip-top shape again. The help Suna and Konoha were receiving from Kiri was a nice change, as well. When the Mizukage had approached Gaara at the end of the Kage meeting, he had practically jumped at the chance to have his village allied with hers. She seemed like a good person, and it was obvious she wanted what was the best for own people.

Gaara had just gotten settled in for the day when the first notice from Konoha had come. He learned that their Hokage, Tsunade, had recovered from her comatose state that resulted from Pein's attack on the village. This pleased Gaara, though he would love for them to acknowledge Naruto as a prime candidate for Kage.

The Kazekage was extremely worried about his blonde friend. Gaara even stopped himself in his last fight with Sasuke Uchiha, just for Naruto's sake. But Naruto had not taken the information on Sasuke well at all. After Gaara had tried to convince him that Sasuke didn't care, the red-head only managed to anger Naruto. And Gaara would never in his life forget the look on the blonde's face when he had slapped the hand off his shoulder. That look had hurt. Gaara only wanted to help Naruto, because, like many others, he cared for Naruto. Deeply. And he wanted nothing more than to kill that Uchiha for hurting the precious blonde. Gaara felt like he owed Naruto so much, his life even. So, not just as the Kazekage, but also as Naruto's friend, he will protect him with his life.

But, just after a nice lunch on the balcony of his private quarters that overlooked a gorgeous garden, Gaara received one more letter from Konoha.

"Lord Kazekage, this just came for you. It is addressed from Kakashi Hatake of Konohagakure. It has not been read yet, as the note on the outside asks it to be for you only."

The messenger bowed politely before Gaara gave his thanks. After the man left, Gaara looked the letter over methodically. Indeed, it was for his eyes only. He opened the letter.

He couldn't believe what he was reading. Gaara must have perused the letter five times before he could think again clearly. It had stated that Naruto had not defected, but had left the Leaf village in pursuit of Sasuke. And on his own. But Kakashi had a reliable tracker on Naruto's trail, and they would soon know exactly where he had gone. For the first time in a long time, Gaara felt pure fear.

"Oh, Naruto. What have you done?"

0-0

In a large, crater-like basin somewhere in the wild, a young man sat on a workbench. His elbows rested on his knees as he sat, and a bandage was wrapped around his black hair, covering his eyes.

But this young man was not alone. A taller, masked man was standing in front of him, looking down at the mere child.

"You'll need to rest for a while…It will take time to adjust to the Mangekyo. Does it hurt?"

Madara Uchiha was good at faking concern. In fact, he was quite adept at faking any emotion.

"No…" Sasuke was not in pain. He had never felt anything like this before.

"It's perfect. I can feel Itachi's power. I can feel myself getting stronger!"

'Good, Sasuke. Very good.' Madara thought Sasuke must be so please with himself. He had just had his own eyes replaced with his brothers. Madara had done the same many years ago, when he had been the leader of a worthy clan. Izuna had sacrificed himself and all his power to his older brother. But Madara had failed his otouto. The once proud Uchiha clan had fallen from grace. But Madara had gotten his revenge, when he had seen to the utter destruction of his descendants, by the hand of their prodigal son, Itachi Uchiha. That boy had been so easy to control, or so Madara initially thought. But he'd left one alive. His _beloved _little brother, the boy in front of him now, Sasuke Uchiha. This kid was arrogant and deficient. Flawed in so many ways. But that was alright. Sasuke wouldn't be around to cause Madara trouble much longer. Kisame had already infiltrated Kumogakure, and the Hachibi would be his soon now. Then, he would chaperon this kid to Konoha, where Sasuke could have his glorious vengeance on his supposed wrongdoers, and Madara would claim his ultimate prize: that quirky little blonde kitsune. The kyuubi was his last step to perfection. He would have all the bijuu, and finally, the world would be his. Madara would have no need for Sasuke then, and he will rid the world of unnecessary trash. He will be the only living Uchiha.

'And all the world will know my power. I will be a living god.'

0-0

Many miles away, a robed figure stood at the edge of a mossy, overgrown shore. A small feline sat perched still as a statue at the feet of the dark being, it's glowing eyes surveying the westward lands.

The figure raised one clothed arm and pointed east. Then, seemingly moving on it's own, the outstretched finger guided the arm to the northeast. The figured pointed, as if to lay blame on the very direction. And the figure spoke.

"Come, Daisuke. We must prepare for the arrival…"

The cat looked one last time to the west, then gracefully stood to lead the stranger away from the water's edge.

0-0_0-0

Ok ya'll, I had to fix something in Chapter 2. I had Hidan explain to Naruto that they would be heading east. What I meant Hidan to say was WEST. They are traveling WEST, I already fixed it so, yeah, hopefully it's all good now. Sorry about the slip up. And thank you for reading and reviewing. It makes me happy. Especially when you like what I'm writing. But even if you don't, I'd still love to hear from you. Let me know what you think I'm doing wrong, or what I'm doing right. I want to make this enjoyable.


	4. Chapter 4

Behold the Darkness

I Do Not own Naruto.

Chapter 4

Tracking Naruto was proving harder than Sai thought it would be. He had just left the limits of Suna, but when he had asked if anyone had seen a traveler pass by, no one knew anything of any importance. Obviously, Naruto had kept well away from civilization. The artist sent inky messenger birds back to Kakashi, but so far, all he could do was keep guessing which way Naruto had gone and hope for a hit on his trail. And so far, that had worked. But now that Sai was in the desert, he figured that tactic could only get him so far.

But the Kazekage apparently knew about Naruto's absence, as he had personally come to speak with Sai while he was just outside Suna. Kakashi had informed Gaara, and only Gaara. The red-head had kept this all secret, even from his brother and sister. And the Kazekage was desperate for Naruto to be found promptly. He was all but distraught over the blonde leaving the relative safety of Konoha, and admitted that, if he were not the Kage, he would have left Suna the moment he had learned of Naruto's disappearance and hunt the blonde down himself. Gaara had also told Sai that whatever happened, if Naruto was no longer welcome in the Land of Fire, Sai was to bring him straight to Suna. Gaara would take care of any of Naruto's problems and house him if necessary, even if that were to mean Suna lost it's allies in Konoha.

Sai didn't know what to think of the Kazekage's protectiveness over Naruto. But he also didn't know much about their history together. Were they just really good friends, or was this a one-sided kind of thing? Like how Naruto was with Sasuke? Sai wanted to ask Gaara how he felt about Naruto, but he knew it wasn't his place to so rudely question the Kazekage. He knew he felt jealous toward the red-head, but he wasn't about to test him. Sai knew who would win that battle. Sai was a great ninja, but Gaara hadn't become the leader of Suna at such a young age for nothing.

Trekking these arid deserts was rough on Sai, but eventually, he got lucky. He had picked up a trail less than a day ago. He wasn't sure if it was made by his prey, so he moved forward without rest. If he wasn't following Naruto now, he would need to find out as soon as possible, so he could go back without losing too much time. But, Sai was on the right track. As night approached, he came across a small campsite on a very small oasis. The fire was long put out, but the bedding made from palm leaves had Naruto's chakra imprint. So, Sai followed this path all night. He was too anxious to find Naruto to even think of stopping now.

0-0

Kakashi had only thought he was off the Hokage hook. But no, he still had to play leader. But at least it was only for a little while longer, just until Tsunade was able to fully take over again.

Today had been yet another hectic day. So much paperwork for a town that was only half built. But there were a few new shops that needed clearance to be constructed. Some new clothing stores, and a new library, but most were restaurants. One had already been completed. It was a sushi bar that was said to be very nice. Kakashi was about to head there now, as he was starving for something other than ramen. He could not fathom how Naruto could eat the stuff constantly.

He wondered where the little idiot was. He knew how Naruto thought, and knew it was only a matter of time before he had decided to take off after Sasuke alone. After the last encounter with the Uchiha's, Kakashi didn't think Naruto would want to leave the village again so soon. That's why he hadn't been able to gauge Naruto's behavior in time to stop him. But luck would have it that Sai had caught on. And hopefully in time. If the ex-Root member could find Naruto when he found Sasuke and send their whereabouts to Kakashi soon enough, the jounin would be able to report to the other Kages, and maybe end Madara's reign before it got really bad.

He'd decided it was best to go ahead and alert the Kazekage to the situation. Kakashi knew Gaara must be worried, as he is so fond of Naruto. And the last time they had run into the sand ninja only confirmed Kakashi's suspicions about how Gaara must feel about Naruto. Gaara was thankful for Naruto. And having been a host for a demon created an understanding between the two boys. But Naruto must feel something for the other as well. Otherwise, he wouldn't have nearly pummeled the late Akatsuki member known as Deidara to death. Or at least try to. Yes, Naruto had freaked when he found out that Gaara had been abducted by the rogue ninjas. If Kakashi didn't know Naruto as well as he did, he would just say that the blonde had a hero complex. But Kakashi did know better. Naruto cared about people, is all. And would do anything to protect the ones he loved. He even went as far as to announce his own death wish to Sasuke.

'That kid really is something. If Iruka knew he was gone now, the poor man would have a stroke. Hmm, I wonder if Iru-chan is busy. I know how he loves his sushi…'

0-0

The wildlands were called 'wild' for good reason. Hidan had warned his blonde partner of the creatures that lurked in the forests and marshes they would need to journey through. There were all sorts of things creeping in the dark corners of the world, things most people refused to acknowledge out of fear. But their fear was not unfounded. Even the most skilled of ninjas wouldn't want to cross paths with a Jung sloth, which was gigantic, and slow, but unpredictable and carnivorous. Next there were the amanojaku; small, imp-like things that liked to eat kids and dainty women and parade around wearing their skin as clothing. Though Naruto was somewhere in his teen years, he was short, and looked quite edible. And then they might have to deal with the kappa. Hidan hated those little water monkeys. If they weren't playing pranks on you as you tried to bathe, they were attempting to kill you. Hidan **really **hated those green fuckers.

Fortunately, they hadn't run into any of those creatures as they neared the end of the marshy forests and went to cross into the Land of Swamps. But what they had run into was just as bad. Naruto just had to find an aswang. A banshee. Hidan was quick to warn the brat to cover his ears, as this monster, who looked like a woman, would sing a song of death. Literally. It must have been a funny sight when the kid shoved his fingers in his ears and sang 'la la la, I'm not listening, la la la' like a child. Though Hidan couldn't see Naruto, he did get a good look at the banshee's face as they made their getaway. And she was livid. She immediately started screaming. If the Jashinist wasn't immortal, he would have died a very painful death.

When they finally made it safely to the swamps, they were greeted by a terrifying sight. Though Hidan had seen this once before, it was still intimidating. There were humongous crocodiles littering every inch of the place. The silver-haired man remembered them well, and almost fondly. When he had first come to this land in search of the same priestess he was to meet again now, he had had some bad experiences in the woods. He was a fucking kappa-magnet. They followed him constantly. And when he couldn't get rid of them, he had started slaughtering them. But their numbers where great, and he had tried to make a break for it. He thought when he reached the swamps, they wouldn't follow. No other animal was in these swamps. Here the croc was king. But a few wayward kappa had entered the swamp with him. But as he journeyed by boat, they never made it past the shore. These crocodiles looked lazy and apathetic, but they proved extremely fast and vicious. There was absolutely **nothing** left of those little ape demons after the crocs shredding them. Nothing but a blood stain in the murky water.

But Hidan had to reassure Naruto about the giant reptiles. If you didn't bother them, they didn't bother you.

And so, Naruto cautiously climbed into the awaiting canoe, and the two made their way slowly along the winding waters.

0-0

When news reached the world of the death of Kisame Hoshigaki via decapitation, there had been much celebrating. And even better, the Hachibi was still secure with Killerbee and the Raikage. But Gaara of the Sand couldn't be bothered with happiness, apparently. Kankuro could always tell when his brother was in a bad mood. Most people couldn't, because to them, he always looked that way. But the Kazekage had been morose and withdrawn this last week. Sometimes, when Kankuro would have time to spare, he would lunch with his little brother. And every time he did, Gaara would always comment on the beauty of the gardens he loved so much. But not today. Today, Gaara said nothing. He didn't even eat. It was like old times again, and that scared Kankuro more than anything.

The puppet master wanted to talk to Gaara, but couldn't find the words. Maybe if Temari had been here, she would know what to say. But she had left for Konoha just yesterday. She claimed to be overseeing trade routes and export, but **this** big brother figured she just wanted to see that lazy genius boyfriend of hers. Kankuro had no idea what his sis could see in a guy who had hair modeled after a pineapple, but to each his own, he guessed.

"Hey Gaara. Is something wrong, man? You look out of it. You okay?"

Kankuro decided he'd just go for it, but carefully.

Gaara was silent, though he finally stopped fidgeting with his fruit and set his fork gently on the table. Even his slightest movements seemed calculated, but that was just how Gaara was. His carefulness was sometimes misjudged as hesitation.

As Kankuro watched, the Kazekage blinked slowly, as if he were weary, and turned his head to look upon Suna. The red-head acted melancholy, but Kankuro could see the aqua pools that were Gaara's eyes swimming with emotion. He was looking out at the deserts beyond, but his focus was random, like he was looking at nothing. Or searching for something. The brunette just stared at his leader. His little brother. He had never seen Gaara this…troubled. And like any good brother, he was worried.

"Gaara?"

Amidst the commotion of daily life in the village beneath them, the air around the two males was deathly silent. The Kazekage was still as stone, only his eyes moved. He **was** searching. Finally, he spoke, and the silence was broken by his low tone:

"Brother. The extraction of the Ichibi was very painful. I remember nothing but that pain. Then it was lifted from me and I saw nothing. I felt nothing. In that moment, I knew I was dead. But in that weightlessness, I was sad. I selfishly wished for more time; time with you and Temari, time with this village, which I love despite the hatred and scorn I once was accustomed to. And I wanted time to find something else. I believe our sister has found the same thing I seek. I think Temari has found love in Konoha. Tell me, Kankuro, have you found love as well?"

If he wasn't a man, Kankuro would cry. He hated when anyone brought up Gaara's death. He had failed to protect his brother. But at least he found out what had Gaara so depressed. His brother must really like someone to let them steal his thoughts so easily. And Kankuro figured he knew who.

"Not yet. But I guess you have someone in mind for yourself. I just wonder who it is…Have you told them yet?"

Kankuro reclined in his chair, trying to act cool. He saw Gaara's eyes cut to him in a side glance, and he looked right at his little brother, urging him to reply.

"I do not have the courage to. You are good with people, Kankuro. You have had many girlfriends, while I sit and dwell. But to answer your question; no. I have not told him. And I fear I may never get the chance now."

A loud thump resounding as the legs of the tilted chair hit the ground. Kankuro swung forward with the momentum and looked straight at Gaara.

"Why not? Gaara, did something happen? Is Naruto okay?"

0-0_0-0

This chap seems kind of fillerish to me. Like there wasn't too much in the development of the story. Just useless info. I don't know.

Anywho, thanks to all that have given my fic a shot so far. And an extra special thanks to reviewers! You guys are so great!


	5. Chapter 5

Behold the Darkness

Naruto is not mine. No matter how many stars I wish upon.

Chapter 5

_He was running. Running away from all the blood and death._

'_Why? Why can't I get away from you?'_

_The teen could feel tears streaming down his face. He was scared, and so he ran. But he was being followed. A shadow cast by the full moon waited for him to stop. But he would not stop. He would never stop. He had to run forever. _

_But these streets, that ones that he recalled so well; they wouldn't end. He could hear the screams now. He knew people were dying. His family was being slaughtered by an ghost. He just ran harder. He had seen this all before._

_The torturous sounds echoed from all around him and it was too much for the young man. He tried to shield his ears, but the anguish was oh so loud. The shadow was standing now. Right in front of him. He turned abruptly, refusing to slow down. He could see the bodies, lining the streets of his former home. He slammed his eyes shut, and tried in vain to escape. _

_He feet were pounding the ground, but suddenly he felt the earth shift and he knew he was running on wood. He tripped over something soft, and he fell, hitting his face hard against the floor. The teen opened his eyes to find an all too familiar room, and he knew exactly what had caused him to trip. He slowly turned his head back, and saw the corpse of his father laying atop his dead mother, as if he had tried to shield her. They lay together in a thick pool of their own blood, having been murdered by their own son. _

_Sasuke faced forward once again, wanting desperately to get away, only to find a person standing before him. His sharingan-activated eyes saught out the face of the man above him, but what he saw horrified him. Itachi Uchiha had no eyes. His face was perfect, just the way Sasuke had always remembered, but where his eyes should have been, there were two gaping holes, and tears of blood had dried down his cheeks. _

"_Sasuke," Itachi spoke, facing down toward his younger brother. "when will you stop running? When will you end our suffering?"_

_The youngest Uchiha jumped to his feet to face off with his dead brother. _

"_Never, Itachi! I will never find anything but suffering! You made sure of that a long time ago!"_

_Sasuke suddenly noticed movement from the corner of his eye, but when he looked, nothing was there. Then he saw it. The wall to his right was fading in one place, and a man emerged out of the wood. He wore a mask that was oblong and had a swirl pattern of alternating orange and black stripes. He had long, spiky black hair that was messy and gave the man an evil look. _

'_This must be Madara,' Sasuke thought._

_The dream Madara walked to the sightless Itachi and put a gloved hand on top of the younger Uchiha's head. It looked as though Madara was petting Itachi's hair, as if to congratulate an obedient dog on a job well done. Then Madara spoke._

"_You've done well, Ita-chan. They will be quite pleased with your success. But why would you leave little brother alive, I wonder. Do you love him, Itachi? Or is it because you think he might be able to do what you never could? Can Sasuke really say no to me?"_

_Madara had been speaking to Itachi as if he were a child, and this left Sasuke confused. Why would his mind show him Madara? Madara had never been here. Especially when Itachi had killed the clan. So why did Madara act like he had complete control over this situation? The old Uchiha had not waited for Itachi to reply, but looked away from his pet, and right back at Sasuke. _

"_Well Sasuke? How long is __**your**__ leash?"_

"_Fuck you, Madara."_

_The old man just chuckled. _

"_Now, now, Sasu-chan. Is that really any way to speak to me? Ha! Hear no…See no…Speak no evil."_

_The dream immediately changed then. Sasuke was now standing outside, under a black sky. Rubble was strewn all around him, and a dark fire was burning brightly in the distance. He knew this place as well. This is where Sasuke had taken his brother's life. He was standing in the exact spot where Itachi had done the last thing Sasuke had expected. He had always poked his little brother in the forehead when they were younger, and Itachi had done it once again just before he collapsed and died. Sasuke knew his brother's body would be laying on the ground next to him, but he looked anyway. Yes, Itachi was there, but it was all wrong. This Itachi was young, just like Sasuke remembered from so long ago. And so was Sasuke. He was a child again. _

"_Are you happy now, Sasuke?" Itachi's young, lifeless body was speaking. "Are you happy with the power you have stolen? You can tell your aniki."_

_Sasuke broke down into sobs again. But these weren't normal tears. Blood drained down his face, and when he tried to wipe it away, it just flowed heavier. He tried to look at Itachi, but he could no longer see. Everything was dark now. He pulled his hands up to feel his eyes, only to find that they were gone. Just like Itachi's had been. Sasuke could hear footsteps approaching and in his panic called out._

"_Who's there?"_

_He sounded so young, so week. The voice that answered was cold and strong. It was Madara once again._

"_You have found strength in your new eyes, Sasuke. But they belong to me now…That's my boy."_

_Hearing his father's words coming from Madara's mouth sent Sasuke over the edge. He covered his head with his hands and screamed a long, shrill 'no.'_

_Sasuke's feet were pulled out from under him one last time, and he realized he was standing on the training grounds he had always used with Team 7. The sky was a normal blue, with large, fluffy clouds floating harmlessly in the breeze. But no one was there with him. He was alone in this surprisingly peaceful place. Sasuke felt his face, but it was clean and he could see again. There were no shadows lurking here. But he could hear voices. They were very faint, so he could hardly make out the conversation. But he didn't even need to try. He knew who they belonged to. He'd heard them speaking these very words before. Sakura echoed as she scolded Kakashi for being late, and he had made up some lame excuse. But what about Naruto? He had never failed to join Sakura in calling out their old sensei. Sasuke looked around, trying to find the source of the ghostly sounds. But he only saw nature, completely devoid of human life. Then, he finally heard it. The sound was loud and clear, as if the person speaking was right next to him. But Sasuke knew he was alone. _

"_Hey, teme. You don't look so good. Are you okay?"_

_Sasuke didn't know if his dream Naruto could hear him or not, but he had to try._

"_Naruto? Were are you? I can't see you. I need to ask you something."_

"_Whadya mean, where am I? I'm right here, Sasuke. I've always been right here. You just can't see me 'cause your eyes are closed, you stupid teme."_

_But Sasuke's eyes were open. Why couldn't he just find the dobe? He knew if he did, everything would end. Everything would be alright._

"_Oh, I gotta go, teme! See you around!"_

"_Naruto? Naruto! Wait! Do you lo-"_

"Argh!"

Sasuke shot up in the bed he was in. He felt like he couldn't breathe and had to pant for a few minutes, willing his heart to beat normally again. He looked around quickly to regain his bearings, only to find Madara turning around to look at him.

"Bad dream, Sasuke?"

With the nightmare still vivid in his mind, Sasuke looked away from the other Uchiha. He raised a hand to his eyes, just to make sure.

"When can I use them?"

"You're recovering well, Sasuke. But it will take time."

"How long?" Sasuke just wanted to be free of his ghosts.

Madara turned back to continue doing whatever it was that he had been doing, and answered the young man.

"A few more hours. Maybe. But you'll need to rest."

Sasuke did not want to sleep again, just to be subjected to that kind of torture once more. But he laid back down anyway. He would just pretend to rest as his mind desperately sought answers.

'These dreams. What do they mean? Is Madara really who I think he is? Is Naruto really…'

Of all the ghosts that haunted Sasuke, Naruto's living memory was by far the worst.

0-0

Sai was close now. He had nearly caught up with Naruto. But could this place really be where an Akatsuki hideout was? It was highly unlikely. The forests here were wild. Humans usually wouldn't step foot in a place like this. So where was Naruto really going? And why through here? There was nothing here but monsters and soggy ground. And that was only getting worse. Sai figured he must be nearing some kind of water source, like an overflowing river.

He had not stopped yet, and Sai was exhausted. He hadn't sent a message to Kakashi in two days, and didn't figure he would send anymore. Not until he actually found his blonde. And depending where Naruto stood now, in regards to going back, Sai wouldn't send any word to anyone. And it wasn't like Sai had time to stop and write. He was too busy trying to stay alive. He had run into a pretty nasty animal just last night. He had no idea what to call it, and right now, he didn't care. The thing had been unbelievably quick, and had chased the artist for a good mile before it saw something more appetizing… apparently. If Sai had to describe the creature, he would have said it was half-man, half-monkey. It was tall with bulky shoulders and long arms, covered in light brown hair, and it's face looked like an ape with large fangs protruding upwards from its lower jaw. It had swung masterfully through the trees as Sai ran for his life. He would love to paint such a beast. It would make for a great ink soldier.

0-0

It was a slow journey on the water. Naruto had fallen asleep, but they were nearing their destination now. The crocodiles had become much less abundant this deep into Swamp Land, and Hidan figured he'd seen the last one about five minutes ago. So he decided he'd wake the blonde up as gently as possible, so as not to scare the kid.

"HEY!! Wake up! We're being attacked! Oh, Jashin-sama, we're gonna die!"

The poor blonde jumped out of his slumber so hard, the boat had tipped and spilled him right out into the water. Hidan thought it was great. The head laughed the whole time that Naruto struggled to get back in the small canoe as fast as he could.

"That wasn't funny, you bastard! I could've been eaten!"

"Relax, asshole. The lizards are gone. And how the fuck else was I supposed to wake you up, huh? If you hadn't have fallen asleep like a pussy, you wouldn't have gone for a swim, now would ya?! Besides we're here."

The self-piloted boat was closing in on a shore to their left, and Naruto could see that it was, indeed, an island. There were no live plants growing on the opposite shore, other than the dead trees sticking up randomly out of the eerie water, but on the island there were all kinds of greenery. Well, 'green' wouldn't technically be the right word. There was an old tree log that had toppled over after it had died, and in the gloom of the dusky light, it looked black and petrified. Though, it probably **was **petrified. There were flowers growing here, though. They shot up out of the water, lining the island in dots of color. Their stems were long, and on top was a single flower. It's petals were a deep red, and arranged like a chrysanthemum.

A deep fog was floating over the island, and the last rays of setting sun made the fog seem to glow. This entire island was like a living being. It appeared to be breathing on its own as the fog rolled in and out of existence.

The boat eventually came to a halt, lodging itself securely on the shore of the Island of Souls.

Naruto cautiously left the boat with his gathered belongings, plus one severed head. He was surprised to see that the water vessel he arrived in immediately left the island as soon as he had stepped onto the shore. He watched the boat slowly drift back down the canal. He turned and made his way up the soft bank, toward the large shack just ahead.

As Naruto approached the house, he could see two shining points hovering over the wooden steps. He got closer, and soon found the little lights were the eye-shine of a small cat. It was light grey, with dark grey and black stripes, much like a tiger. It's chest was puffy and a soft white, and the black stripes just atop of the animal's head reminded Naruto of a beetle he had once seen in a book. He recalled that that bug was native to the desert sands, and made it's meal of flesh. A scarab beetle. That's what it had been called in the text. The cat was looking upon Naruto with eyes of ice blue, and slightly nodded it's small head, as if in greeting. Seeing this as a sign to continue, Naruto progressed up the stairs, onto the porch, and right up to the door. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to knock, but the door opened inward before he had a chance to ask entrance. Naruto was hit with a sweet, musky sent as he searched the room before him. Blue eyes swept across a large room, filled with all sorts of lit candles and dried herbs that were hanging from the ceiling in bundles. Then, he saw an old looking person standing off to one corner. It was wearing a black, hooded robe over a dark blue hakama. Naruto could not see the face, or any part of the person's body, but he knew this must be Tsukiko. She walked toward the open door. She was hunched over and her movements were slow but precise. When she spoke, her voice was raspy with age, but she cooed as if speaking to a dangerous monster which she herself had tamed.

"Welcome, child. I am Tsukiko, priestess of the west. I bid you enter. We have much to discuss."

0-0_0-0

Woah, felt a bit drained at the beginning of the chappy. Hopefully, I conveyed Sasuke's feelings of being haunted and tortured in his dream. Also, he is starting to feel his blind trust in Madara fading. Or maybe, it's Itachi's ghost trying to warn him? Well, this is a supernatural fic. And I hope I made it creepy enough, because when I first started this, I wanted it to be creepy. After all, a creepy song kind of inspired my idea in the first place. Music is my ultimate muse lol. And the song is actually called Behold the Darkness. It's by Medwyn Goodall, and is a theme song for a show on the History Channel called MonsterQuest. I think...

And the thing that Sai ran into is kind of like China's version of Bigfoot. It's called the Yeren, and I changed up it's description a little from how it's actually reported as being. And yes, it's believed to be real.

And the cat that Naru met on the porch is based on my real cat lol. He's an Egyptian Mau. But he's not all cool like this one is. My cat is an idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

Behold the Darkness

I Do Not own Naruto

I really hope you guys are still enjoying. I don't want to disappoint you with the way everything's about to change for Naru. Of course, I figure you all could see the change coming though. And now I'm starting to think I should have labeled this a romance, 'cause that's what it's slowly turning into, even though that wasn't what I had originally planned lol. Oh well, on to the story.

Chapter 6

Alright, so that stupid little Uzumaki had left his own village to chase down the villains alone. And when Kankuro had finally weaseled that knowledge out of his brother, he realized just how worried and hurt Gaara really was. And that pissed the puppet master off. Of course, Naruto hadn't left just to cause trouble, but he was still putting himself in great danger. And not only himself, but the entire world. The kid was practically handing the kyuubi over to the enemy. But now that Gaara had pretty much confessed his feelings for the blonde, Kankuro figured his brother wouldn't be able to just sit aside and leave Naruto to his fate. The Kazekage knew all too well what the Akatsuki had planned for the nine-tailed fox. The extraction will kill Uzumaki, and then Madara Uchiha will have all the power he needs to destroy **their** lives as well. But Kankuro had no idea how far his little brother would go to protect the blonde brat. He couldn't wait for Temari to return, so they could get this war council meeting over and done with, and so he could inform her that their little brother had fallen hard for Naruto.

Temari had just sent word that she had left Konoha and was on her way back to Suna. The Leaf village had called their own war council just before she had disembarked, since the Hokage was up and around again. Both Gaara and his brother didn't think that Tsunade-sama knew about Naruto's retreat from their village yet. The sennin would want to send out more than just Sai to find the missing ninja, and then she would be forced to tell the shinobi world that Naruto had defected from Konoha, no thanks to those two elder counsel members of theirs. And that information would do the jinchuuriki more harm than good. It didn't seem as though Naruto had been caught by the Uchihas yet though, because Madara hadn't been around to brag about it.

So the question was: what would the Kazekage do? Now that not just the fate of the world and his own village hung in the balance of his decision, but possibly the safety of the one person that had stolen his heart.

0-0

The sun had completely set in this southernmost area in the Land of Swamps. This certain swamp, Naruto had learned, was named the Black Swamp, probably because nearly everything in it was dead and decayed. Everything besides the island he was now occupying.

As soon as Naruto had stepped foot inside the house of Tsukiko, he'd been given an assortment of food items, ranging from a bowl of warm rice with spare ribs and miso soup, to a plate of fresh fruits. But before he had sat down to start chowing, the old witch had granted Hidan's severed head with a new body, which she had provided via scroll. Naruto wondered if she had gotten that body from a willing donor, but he highly doubted it. And he wasn't about to ask. So now Hidan sat, complete again, wearing nothing but a borrowed set of black hakama pants, courtesy Tsukiko.

Both young men went at the food in front of them like they'd never eaten before. They were both feeling the effects of a long, weary trip, and had replenished themselves completely before Tsukiko had spoken again.

"I see you have been without sustenance for too long, child."

She gave the silver-haired man a pointed look from her hood when she said this, but Hidan just shrugged and finished off the strawberries.

Naruto leaned back on the pillows behind him and stretched his legs across the floor. He was getting used to being here now and not at home in Konoha. He missed everyone back in the village, but knew that he would never be able to be happy while Sasuke was somewhere else, out in the world and in trouble. The blonde was at his wit's end and just needed to know that he could do something, anything, to help the teme. Naruto looked up to notice he was being watched. Both Jashinists were staring at him, and for a moment he was afraid he might have said something aloud without realizing it. Though it was difficult to see the old woman's face because it was darkened under the hood she wore, Naruto could just make out a small smile on her lips as she studied him. Hidan cocked a silver eyebrow at him.

"What are you guys looking at me like that for?"

Hidan rolled his eyes and Tsukiko gave a small chuckle.

"As I was saying, child, I know why you have come. I, in fact, meant for you to. You have been cursed at birth, with a power that I believe you never wanted. You have been rejected and cast away, as all jinchuuriki have been. Many people overlook the person on the outside, for their fear of what's inside."

Naruto recounted all the times when he was little and the villagers would shout at him and call him a monster. All he had ever wanted was for those same people to accept him, but they had always hated him. He remember his fight with Gaara, at the chuunin exams. He knew he had helped the red-head, who was now looked to as a leader. Then he thought of Sasuke. Even though the Uchiha had been loved and adored by all the girls, he had been lonely and dejected too.

"Yeah. But my da- er, the Fouth Hokage only sealed half of Kyuubi's chakra inside me. But Kyuu found his chakra, and said that it was being, um, warded... by you."

The hood nodded slightly.

"Yes. I have been protecting the kitsune's missing power, here on this island, since that very sealing. But, child, I must ask before we continue; do you regret your choice to come here? And you must answer honestly, for I will know if you lie."

A few short moments passed as Naruto reflected on the village that now thought of him as a hero. He had left them without knowledge of his intentions. They must know by now that he'd gone. And they would think that he had left them for Sasuke. He would probably never be allowed back. He had betrayed them for a traitor. But as he thought of his former dream of being Hokage, he knew how he felt. It wasn't worth being at the top if he didn't have someone he really cared about to share it with. And the person that he cared about the most was Sasuke.

"No, I have no regrets about this. I know what I have to do now. Please, help me."

Naruto would have cried then, if he didn't know that Hidan would just call him a pussy again. And he didn't want to look weak in front of this strange woman. She may not help a coward.

"I cannot give you the other half."

The blonde's head shot up at that. He couldn't believe he'd come all this way for nothing.

"Why not?! What do you want from me, if you're not gonna make me stronger?! You don't get it, old woman, I **have** to have that chakra!"

Hidan snickered as he watched the show unfold. This brat could get so worked up over the slightest thing.

"Easy, child. I will explain my intentions. It is true. I cannot, in good faith, give you the rest of the chakra you have been searching for. Not yet, anyway. If I were to grant you what you seek now, it will give you great power, yes, but it will destroy you, child. One as young as yourself cannot withstand a force as great as the kyuubi. He will break you and be free to give in to his bloodshed. And you have come to me to stop that very thing from happening. Am I correct?"

"…Yeah."

"Very good. Now, the choice must lie with you, child. I cannot make you strong, as you so believe. Your strength can only come from within. You have already shown me your fortitude. By leaving Konoha you have possibly made yourself into a traitor, and have given up all you've known. But you do not seek out power for dominance, like so many others. You merely want to end the war."

Naruto was surprised. "How do you know that?"

"I have seen it. I have been shown these events many times in my long life, and have only now begun to fully realize their significance. I knew of your father's plans regarding the fox demon before they played out, and I was that way able to attain the unsealed half, to prepare you for this war. For you will play a large part. I allowed the kyuubi to lead you here, with the help of my old apprentice, of course."

Tsukiko nodded toward Hidan, who returned the gesture before going back to looking at his new fingernails and pretending not to listen.

"So what should I do, then? How can I get stronger?"

"Unfortunately, I have many regrets, child. And one of them is what I must ask of you now. To gain the ultimate power of the nine-tailed fox, I believe a ceremony known as a 'binding' must be completed."

"A binding?" Naruto had no idea where this was going, and didn't like the sound of this ceremony thing. But he was curious all the same.

Sighing as if she were in pain, Tsukiko continued.

"Yes, child. A binding will remove the kyuubi's soul, and bind his power to you. But I must warn you; such a magic will destroy all that the kyuubi is now, and replace you as the nine-tailed fox."

Naruto's jaw practically hit the floor. "Destroy him? Replace?!" His voice came out in a much higher pitch than he would have liked, but he really **did not **like this idea. The old woman just chuckled at him.

"Indeed. You will have all the power of the nine-tailed beast under your complete control, child." Tsukiko lost the air of amusement now, and became serious once again. "But…there is a large price to pay. You will no longer be human, child. You will become a hanyou; a half-demon. A human spirit that possesses demonic powers is an unnatural thing, it is. I cannot say what will become of you in the afterlife."

For several minutes, all Naruto could do was stare at this batty old witch. She was seriously considering this? He didn't want to become some bloodthirsty monster. He just wanted to save Sasuke and stop Madara. Is this really what it would take? Can't this be easier? Konoha really would never take him back after that. No one would want him.

Tsukiko's voice had been etched in sadness. She did not want this poor child to have to make such a difficult decision at such a young age. But the gods themselves had laid upon her the responsibility to amend the world, and with it, had given her the chance to atone for her own sins. And Tsukiko's sins were great. She indeed carried many regrets. She regretted bringing this beautiful blonde here, but this was the way of the gods. She had no say in the matter now.

Naruto tried desperately to gather his thoughts, but they had run amuck. So he asked the next question to stall for time.

"What usually happens when demons, uh…die?"

The old woman was back to lightly laughing at him.

"Why, they descend into the underworld….Hell, child."

"They go to Hell? Like, as a punishment?"

Chuckle. "A demon's main purpose is to rule as kings in the fire, child. They shepherd condemned, mortal souls to their fate, as judged by Shinigami. I may not know for certain what awaits you after death, if indeed you **do **die, but I have faith that you will only find power in the darkness… But do not fear that dark power, child. It is not our abilities the gods persecute us for, but our choices. You seek power to salvage, not destroy. Demons are the foot soldiers of the gods, sent to purge the disruption of power in our world."

"Like if one person gets too strong and goes on a killing spree or something?"

"Precisely."

"I don't know…I mean, I don't like having to kill Kyuubi and take his spot. That just seems cruel to me."

Another light chortle sounded from the woman. "A fine trait you have, child. Compassion is all too scarce in this world, and something only the most powerful of demons treasure. Your empathy makes you pure…"

Tsukiko voice trailed off as Hidan spoke up for the first time since their conversation about the binding started.

"Yeah, well, if I were you, kid, I'd be fucking jumping at the chance for this kinda power. You'll have an immortal soul for one, and you'll be able to use youki. Besides, how can you like that giant puffball anyway? He attacked your wonderful village, didn't he?"

"Well, yeah, but not on his own. He was being controlled by Madara."

"The fuck you mean 'controlled'?"

"I don't know! The Fourth told me. I just figured it had to do with his stupid sharingan."

Hidan thought about this for a minute. "So, if Madara can control demons with his eyes, that means he really **is** one bad mother….Wait, The Fourth Hokage told you?! The hell?!"

"Ugh…The Fourth sealed a bit of his own power with Kyuubi. So, if I ever tried to unseal it, he'd pop up. And when I fought with Pein, I went all the way to eight tails and almost let the damned fox out. But the Fourth stopped me. That's when he told me that I was his son…"

Naruto smiled when he remembered that moment. He wished he could speak to his father now. What would Minato think of this? Would he want Naruto to save the world by becoming a demon? Was Sasuke really worth all this? The blonde really couldn't think anymore. He now had a horrible headache, and just wanted to rest. But he couldn't let his problems get any worse while he pondered the meaning of life on an unknown island with a crude Jashinist and a freaky old woman. He needed to get in gear if he wanted Sasuke back, and the more Naruto thought about the bastard, the more he **did** want him back. Even if neither of them could ever go back to being normal, it was worth it to know his Uchiha was safe.

Then Naruto suddenly remembered something Hidan had just said.

"What is youki?"

Tsukiko answered, not giving Hidan the chance, thankfully.

"Youki is demonic energy, child. Much like our own chakra, but stronger and much darker in nature."

"Okay. So, say I do this, will I still be able to use my own chakra, like I do now?"

In response, Tsukiko just nodded once.

"So, kid. Ya done whinin' on about killing your own pet for the _sake of world_? 'Cause I'm gettin' bored with all this damn chit-chat."

Naruto slowly got up from his seated position on the floor and made his way to one of the few windows in the large hut. It had no covering, save the shred of dark fabric draping down from an upper corner. A tan hand moved the partial curtain so he could look outside. The night brought cool air into the humid swamp, and the sky was bright and clear. The moon was huge and in a crescent shape, while the stars twinkled and blinked, as if they were speaking to each other. The radiant sky reflected off the surface of the water, making it glow an eerie teal. Little fluorescent orbs danced around the island, some low near the ground and some high in the trees. The fireflies varied in sizes, some tiny specs of light, and some were large enough to illuminate an entire room. The shores beyond the solitary island were silent, but all around the cottage was a symphony of chirps and twitters as crickets and toads sang in the dark night. At first, this place had really freaked Naruto out, but now, it was peaceful and gorgeous. As he followed the floating lights with his eyes he cleared his person of all thought and feeling. It was easy to do in such a calm place. He replaced the empty feeling inside with one thing; Sasuke. His heart was immediately flooded with emotions and memories. Naruto took a long, deep breath, and turned around to face the other two. He had made his decision. He looked straight at Tsukiko, wishing to see her face as he spoke.

"Yeah. Let's do it."

"Fuck yeah."


End file.
